


In All Its Form

by marlboroblued



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlboroblued/pseuds/marlboroblued
Summary: Something short about Medea lamenting Gawain's disappearance.
Relationships: Medea | Caster/Gawain | Saber
Kudos: 5





	In All Its Form

She walked passed the halls of Chaldea, seeing everyone's face but a particular man's. The loud chatter ringing through the vibrant halls and the bright sun reflecting through thick glass.

She did not love him.

Her touch upon the chair he had sat on before, her brewed tea in his armored hands, with his bright smile alone illuminating her dimly lit room, had caused her heart to rapidly beat, sometimes it stopped to ache, to yearn and to feel.

No, she did not love him.

The afternoon tea, at exactly three o'clock, wherein he would sit and marvel at the wondrous view from the common room, awaiting her arrival that will never come, only to still expect and invite her the next day. Nothing but memories now.

Even so, she did not love him.

She did not love him, for it was too early to call it such. But perhaps she did love him, in the only way a woman like herself was allowed-- in the quiet longing, with words unspoken, and stolen glances which seemed to reciprocate her yearning unlike any other.

He looked at her as if she was the most precious woman alive.   
From the wordless smiles to the loudest jests.   
From his cries, his pride and to his unconditional admiration.   
He saw no ugliness in her eyes.

Yes, she had loved him.


End file.
